


Set Worlds On Fire

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Team as Family, and bisexuals everywhere groan, daddy is probably the true hero of this story, gay icon jason demers, iihf world championships 2017, oblivious idiots, people forget that bisexuals exist, this is hockey so there is blood, tyson barrie may be 25 but actually he is like 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Nate… didn't expect this. He didn't expect Mitch...





	Set Worlds On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for CW.
> 
> IF YOU FOUND THIS AND YOU ARE OR KNOW THE PEOPLE IT IS WRITTEN ABOUT: Please turn back and don't read this. I'm looking at you Avs tumblr.
> 
> A GIANT thank you to Lotts, everydaybella and Kate! This wouldn't have happened without you being cheerleaders, beta readers, and the best people to bounce ideas off of. Extra special thanks to Lotts because they believed in me super hard and were the person who really got me to sit down and write this story.

Nate… didn't expect this. He didn't expect  _ Mitch _ ; he'd seen the highlight reels and the tape; he'd seen the goofy interviews and the singing on the bench incident and the playing up of the Marner and Matthews rookie bromance. 

 

Suffice to say, none of this could have prepared him for the reality that is Mitchell Marner. He expected a goofy kid and got that, but also a man with confidence and swagger. 

Mitch played serious hockey. He played with soft hands, sharp eyes, and the gravitas of someone much more experienced, even arriving late the tournament. Mitch adapted. He made himself fit with any player they put him with. So Nate was surprised, and a little in awe.

 

So it probably started with his hockey… if you asked Nate, he would tell you it started with Mitch’s hockey, and as far as anyone–  save Tyson, because he could never keep any kind of secret from Tyson– it ended with Mitch’s hockey. A hockey crush and nothing more.

 

But…

  
  
  
  


Mitch Marner walks into the locker room not with a chip on his shoulder, but with a bounce in his step. He's happy to be here. Sure, the Leafs lost in the first round, but it's a first round no one expected them to get to, and certainly not a first round anyone expected to go to game 6, and definitely not as close as it was. It's a round Mitch feels good about for a Leafs team that didn't know how to win. So Mitch has a bounce in his step, and he's confident in his hockey. He comes into the locker room ready to work and ready to win. 

 

Giroux pours a beer on Mitch’s head for his 20th birthday and Team Canada’s first win,but at least it's before the showers. It feels sticky and gross in his hair but it's team bonding. After the group photo, he shakes his head to get some of the beer out, splashing some on the person next to him. 

 

“Gross,” a boyish but slightly rough voice speaks from his left, lisping slightly at the end. 

 

Mitch looks up from where he's bent forward. “Sorry. Didn't realize anyone was close enough to catch any.” He smiles.

 

“It's okay, kid.” Nate Mackinnon smiles back. Mitch rolls his eyes. Sure, he is the youngest on the team at a brand new 20 but Nate isn't even 2 years older, a year and a half at best. 

 

Tyson Barrie comes over and claps Mitch on the back. “It's less you and more G’s backwash,” he says with a chuckle.

 

Mitch shudders. “Eww! Did he drink out of that can before he dumped it on me?” 

 

“Probably. He's Canadian. It's beer. We won our first game,” Nate says. He and Tyson high five over Mitch. Why they put him between the biggest BFF pair in the NHL Mitch will never know. They are worse than him and Marty. And he and Marty have been caught on camera spooning. It's on the internet. Forever. Thanks Lex. You have a Tumblr. You should know better. Mitch doesn’t mind the fangirls. He sympathizes. Hockey crushes are very real, is all he's saying. 

 

“Okay, kid. You should probably stop staring at the ground and hit the showers. Get the G spit off you before you get a rash. He plays in Philly, you never know what they have going on there.” Nate laughs, stripping off his gear. 

 

Mitch rolls his eyes. Sure, kid, whatever. Nate is only 21. He has, like, a year and half on Mitch. Mitch should be used to it. He's, out of all the rookies, The Kid in the Leafs locker room even though he is actually older than Matts, fuck you very much Mo. 

 

When Mitch is done showering and getting dressed, Nate taps him on the shoulder. “Want to sit with me and Tys at dinner?” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Mitch says as Tyson throws an arm around him. “Welcome to the club, kid. We're the best.”

 

Mitch assumes he means the #NateAndTysonFriendshipClub, not the Team Canada Club. G made it perfectly clear that Mitch is part of the Team Canada Club with that beer. Thanks, captain. 

  
  


Dinner is… interesting. It's hard to come in to an established team, and even more so an established friendship like Nate and Tyson. Those two live in each other's pockets and finish each other’s sentences. But they are also possibly the only people as down to friend as Mitch is so they get along just fine. Mitch feels like part of their jokes, not an outsider looking in. They're joined by Alex Killorn, who is a little above it all but still funny in a snarky way, and Jason “please, call me Daddy” Demers who is Tyson-level goofy. Mitch isn’t sure he wants to know why Demers is Daddy. He just accepts it and moves on. 

  
  


“Atta boy Mitchy! 2 points!” Nate yells in Mitch’s ear as he hugs him after the second game of the tournament. His stomach swoops just a little, but it's probably just the joy of playing so well on such a big stage. Tyson sandwiches up behind him, and again Mitch is squished between the BFF duo. He kind of hopes post game hugs become a pattern. He misses the Leafs, but playing more hockey helps, and somehow, being adopted by the two most physically affectionate friends on the planet helps. Mitch likes hugs. So sue him.

 

“Atta boy yourself,” Mitch says as he squeezes out from the hug to finish getting out of his gear. “A hat trick and an assist. You killed it. You too, Tys.”

 

“I would say let's go out and celebrate, but game tomorrow,” Tyson says as he ruffles Mitch’s hair. “You did good kid. Keep killin’ em.”

 

They beat Belarus 6-0 the next day, and Mitch notches two assists. Four points in three games isn't a bad introduction to international competition above the junior level, if Mitch does say so himself. He's having fun and playing great hockey. The guys are nice and he seems to be making a lot of friends. Mitch likes people and people (usually) like Mitch. He's a hockey playing puppy, okay. 

 

They have a day off on the 9th, dedicated to team bonding and being tourists in Paris. It's fun, and Mitch feels like he's making friends. He's “the kid” on the team to everyone except TK, probably, so he gets Older Brothered by many but mostly Killorn, who insists on teaching Mitch some “culture.” Fucking Harvard. Mitch lets it happen. It's fun. He likes being chirped by his teammates. Alex is pretty funny and he likes to pretend to be annoyed by Mitch’s antics, but always seems amused, so Mitch keeps it up. 

 

His favorite people on the team, by far, are Nate and Tyson. They are fun and goofy like Mitch. They are serious on the ice but not anywhere else and Mitch likes them a lot. Especially Nate. He really, really likes Nate. And he's maybe pretty sure the swooping he gets is because he's playing so well and meshing with his linemates and on the power play, but it's maybe a little extra swoopy with Nate? Mitch elects to ignore it in favor of just enjoying being included in the Nate and Tyson show.

 

Until Tyson gets injured. And it's so fucking dumb. It's probably the dumbest thing to ever happen to an “adult” person at an international hockey tournament ever. Adult in quotes, because Mitch doesn’t really see himself as an adult, even though he plays pro hockey. Clearly, neither are Tyson and Nate. There are no adults in this room, even if Tyson is 25. 

 

Mitch gets a text message from Tyson about an hour after practice. 

 

TBeauty:  _ We need you to come referee a wrestling match _

 

Mitch responds,  _ WTF _

 

_ Just come down here Gabe says we always have to have a ref Captain’s orders even if he is on Team Sweden right now Door will be open _

 

Mitch rolls his eyes and types,  _ Fine omw _

 

He finds them already in the middle with the desk being precariously kicked and a glass on the edge about to fall. Nate looks up as Nate enters and Tyson uses the distraction to flip Nate, jostling the desk just enough for the water glass to fall and break. Tyson moves just an inch to the left without looking, trying to keep Nate pinned and right into the newly broken glass. 

 

“Fuck shit fuck!!! That fucking hurts!” he jumps up, a piece of glass is sticking out of his leg and multiple slashes across his shin. He goes a little pale when he sees it. “Fuck Fuck Fuck!” Mitch is already dialing the team doctor. Nate looks horrified and guilty as he helps Tyson get onto a sitting position. 

 

“Fuck, Tys! I am so fucking sorry. Shit, that looks bad.” 

 

“Dr. Manning? Hi. It's Mitch. Umm, we have a situation up in 3027, you need to come take a look at this like, now...” This, Mitch guesses, is probably why Landeskog says they need to have a ref.

 

Tyson needs stitches, and the gashes are bad enough that he'll be out the rest of the tournament. He's heading home and Nate is just devastated. 

 

“It's my fault. It was my stupid idea.” 

 

Mitch throws his arm around Nate’s shoulder. “Not your fault, bud. No way you coulda known this would happen. We'll just have to go out and win for him.” He holds out his fist and Nate smiles a little and bumps it. 

 

“We got this.” 

  
  


Of course that means they lose a game to the Swiss 3 -2 on the 13th. Mitch has a goal and an assist, but losing always sucks. They hadn’t been prepared for the Swiss team to play as well as they had, and that's on them. Nate looks fucking miserable. He’s hunched forward with his head down, resting his forehead on his fist.

 

Mitch nudges Nate with his shoulder. “We don't have team dinner tonight. Let's go out, just me and you.” 

 

Nate turns to look at Mitch. He smiles a little and says, “Sure.” 

 

Dinner alone is kind of nice. It’s the first time they are alone together, and it's subdued and quiet in a way they usually aren’t, but it's nice. They are in a small cafe. Their knees keep knocking under the table and Mitch’s stomach swoops.

 

And it keeps swooping, with Nate, for the rest of the tournament, in a very non hockey related way. Mitch is fucked. He knows he is. This is not the time or the place to get a crush on a dude, especially not a teammate. Who is probably straight, by the way. Good job Mitch. A+. 

 

Mitch has always been really secure in his sexuality. He doesn't talk about it, but if anyone ever asked, the label would very very solidly be bi. Like, he's only dated girls before but he is VERY attracted to dudes sometimes, like that time he kissed Dylan. It was, like, a really poor life choice, because it was Dylan and that was never going to work and they both knew it. At least it had answered the question. But Nate, probably just a straight hockey bro. This is not Mitch’s first time at the ill advised crush rodeo (see:Dylan). So he will do what he always does, and pushes his feelings aside again and again.  _ Just focus on the damn tournament, _ he tells himself.

  
  
  


The Marner family comes to Paris for a belated birthday for Mitch and Mother’s Day for his mom. What could be a better Mother’s Day in Paris? Mitch is the best son ever obviously. He sort of can't wait for his mom to meet Nate. He knows she'll notice and probably give Mitch some hardcore mom side eye but Nate’s his friend and he always wants his mom to meet his friends, even though inevitably one will embarrass the other. Hopefully this time it is Mitch’s turn to be embarrassing.

 

Bonnie Marner is super mom. Mitch will be the first to admit. Mitch may be an aggressive friender but he got that from his mother. She aggressively moms everyone, including professional hockey teams of grown men and their girlfriends. Anyone who has seen the insta commentary knows this. Mitch is especially, and sometimes uncomfortably, aware that Bonnie Marner is a force of nature. You just accept her mom attentions and bask in the glow that is the Marner family enthusiasm. Mitch is pretty sure it is genetic.

 

Mitch’s family meets him in the hotel after a rough practice on Mother’s Day, Nate trailing behind him and slipping past, still looking a little worse for the wear, but better than he had the night before. His mom didn’t make it out to the tournament this year, and Mitch knows Nate is disappointed, but he’s not really sure what he can do about it, since he has family plans. Mitch’s eyes follow Nate’s retreating form briefly before turning to hug his mom, an extra tight squeeze which she returns. 

 

“Go invite him,” she tells Mitch quietly. 

 

“Are you sure? It’s supposed to be family time,” Mitch whispers back. “It’s your day, Mom.” 

 

She pulls back and good naturedly rolls her eyes at Mitch. “Yes, I’m sure. Go get your friend. He looked lonely and I am not about to stand for that.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He gives a salute before jogging over to where Nate is waiting by the elevators. “Nate! Do you want to come to lunch with me and my family? My mom said to invite you.” 

 

“Nah, you go enjoy your family. They flew all the way out here to see you,” Nate replies with a sigh. He looks reluctant, like Mitch might not want him there for some reason. 

 

“Please? I want you to come.” Mitch smiles shyly. 

 

“Well, since you said please…” Nate smiles back, bright and happy. Mitch is glad to see Nate’s personal raincloud leave him.

 

Mitch sits between his mom and Nate at dinner. They talk about Paris and the tournament so far, but his family puts in the effort to get to know Nate. It’s nice… except that his mom keeps nudging Mitch closer and closer to Nate. He turns and shoots her a  _ could you please stop _ glare, but she never does. Mama Marner is persistent. By the end of dinner, they are pressed together, knee to hip, shoulders brushing, hands making occasional contact on top of the table, and Mitch is confused. Mitch is so very fucking confused. There is room on Nate’s other side for him to shift away, but he doesn’t. He stays pressed against Mitch, not leaning into the contact but certainly not avoiding it.  _ What the fuck?  _

  
  
  


They win their next game against Norway decisively, 5-0. No goals for Mitch, but he gets an assist. To say he is pretty happy about how he’s played during this tournament would be an understatement. With a shutout and five goals under their belt, coach takes it a little easier on them at practice they next day. They already know they are going to the finals, so an easier practice is a good thing. Rest up a little since they know they are moving on to Quarterfinals. 

 

Mitch and Nate are standing along the boards watching defense run drills. Mitch reaches over the boards and grabs Nate’s water bottle, clearly labeled #29. He squirts some water in his mouth and smirks at Nate. 

 

“Want some?” He winks. Nate grins back and holds out his hand. Mitch squirts at him. “Open up!” Nate opens his mouth and lets Mitch squirt water into his mouth. After, he swipes the bottle from Mitch, reaching around him to replace it, effectively pinning Mitch to the boards and leaning in close to be able to reach the bench. Mitch feels his face heat. God fucking damn it. Fuck this fucking crush. 

 

Nate pulls away, settles next to Mitch and bumps their shoulders together. “You okay there, Mitchy?”

 

Mitch sputters and his voice cracks slightly. “Yup. Just fine thanks.” He hopes his face hasn't turned even brighter red. 

 

Coach calls out the power play unit to run drills. It's Mitch’s favorite because he gets to skate with Nate. They have unbelievable chemistry on ice. No look passes go to tape to tape every time. It's smooth, almost effortless. It's the kind of hockey Mitch loves to play, fast and slick. They’ve connected to score in a game and it's magic. At practice, Nate shoots him a sick pass and Mitch scores on Calvin Pickard right in the 5 hole. Nate surrounds him and kisses his helmet. “That was pretty, Mitchy. One pretty fucking goal. Let's get one of those tomorrow.” Nate pushes back and he winks. He turns away before he can see color creep back in Mitch’s cheeks

 

Mitch catches Daddy and Alex giving him A Look. Like they know.  _ God damn it Mitchell, keep your fucking shit together,  _ he thinks to himself. The last thing he needs is someone to know, someone to tell Nate that Mitch has a crush. He doesn't need to like, date Nate. Friendship is fine. He would prefer it if no one knew about his raging crush on his teammate and new Team Canada BFF. 

 

It doesn’t get any better in the locker room. Nate plops down next to Mitch to take off his skates. Daddy stops on his way to the shower and looks at Mitch, then at the snapback in his locker and then back at Mitch.

 

“Why the fuck do you own a hat that says ‘Extra Butter?’” Daddy’s eyebrows are raised and eyes comically wide. Nate looks at Daddy and laughs. He just full on cackles, leaning into Mitch’s side and patting him on the chest. 

 

“Umm… Nate, it's not that funny,” Mitch says as the bench creaks under him. This only makes Nate laugh harder, shaking so much that he slips off the bench taking Mitch with him. They land in a pile on the floor, Nate on top of Mitch. 

 

Mitch just lays there, willing himself not to get a boner as Nate continues to laugh. When he finally stops, he rolls off Mitch and they both sit on the gross locker room floor.

 

“Sorry, but that hat is terrible. And Daddy's face…” He dissolves into giggles again, leaning his head on Mitch’s shoulder. They sit like that for a moment until Mitch shakes Nate off. 

 

“This has been fun but the floor is gross. I'm going to shower,” he says as he pushes up from the floor. 

 

“Come on, Mitchy!” Nate makes grabby hands. “Help me up.” 

 

Mitch complies, and if his hand lingers a little longer than necessary, well, no one needs to know. 

 

On the way back to the hotel, Nate invites Mitch to come watch movies in his room. They have nothing else for the day and Mitch’s parents are planning to go to a museum and Mitch is not into that idea so, movies sound good. Practice was fun, but it was still tiring. Relaxing sounds like an excellent plan. When they get back, Mitch goes to his room and changes. He stands for a moment with his eyes closed in the quiet he has before Alex gets back. He is self aware enough to know, given the size of this stupid ill-advised crush, that laying in the same bed with Nate is probably isn’t the best idea, but Mitch has never been very bright when it comes to matters of the heart. His head says “no,” but his heart and his dick say “yes.” He’s 20, so he listens to his heart and his dick. So… to Nate’s room he will go. 

 

Ten minutes later, in a fresh set of workout shorts, Mitch knocks on Nate’s door, thinking he's physically and emotionally prepared, but then Nate is shirtless, hair wet and curling at the nape of his neck and around his ears. Mitch knows he has seen Nate shirtless. They have stalls next to each other, but locker room shirtless and shirtless in the privacy of one's own room are two very, very different kinds of shirtless. Is Nate really this oblivious, or is he doing this on purpose? Mitch is going to assume oblivious. Hockey boys are very, very good at ignoring The Gay Crush Possibility. Emotional intelligence is not a common trait.

 

Nate lets Mitch into the room with a smile and says, “Sorry bro, that locker room soap sucks and I forgot my own today.”

 

Mitch chuckles lightly, “No problem. Did you have any movies in mind? Because I'm down for whatever.” 

 

They end up marathoning Parks and Rec because it's the best show. It's silly and light and fun. Mitch settles himself into Nate’s side so he can see the screen 

 

Halfway through the second episode, Mitch says, “I am so sad this show had to end. It's the best. April kind of reminds me of Auston. She is like all seemingly serious with some great resting bitch face, but is secretly a goofball with tons of enthusiasm.”

 

“Is that so,” Nate asks. “I definitely see his rbf in all his media, but that's all I really know about him. I mean, aside from being across the ice from him. I didn’t get to know him that well playing with him at the world cup. He’s a beast.”

 

“Yeah, he is an amazing player. But total idiot off the ice. He owns a Harambe ugly sweater,” Mitch chuckles. “You should add him on Insta. His posts are all pretentious hipster aesthetic. I'm not sure if that's supposed to be ironic or not. It's great chirp material though.” 

 

“I already follow him. It’s pretty terrible. Now give me the goods to throw him off his game in across the face off circle.”

 

“Nah. Wouldn't get to him anyway. He is cool AF on ice.” Mitch pauses and then laughs. “Cool on ice. Unintentionally.”

 

“Sure. Whatever you say.  I know you love Dad jokes. It's why you’re friends with Daddy.” Nate winks, turns back the laptop and presses play. 

 

Mitch feels himself drifting half way through the next episode. This is a fucking terrible idea and he knows it. He can't seem to stop himself or care. He’s warm and cozy. He gives up and lets himself fall asleep. 

 

He wakes up two hours later to an alarm, in time for team dinner. The laptop is on the bedside table and Mitch is wrapped in Nate. His head is pillowed on Nate’s chest with arm wrapped around, hand resting gently on his side. He looks up at Nate who is sleepily blinks and reaches for the alarm. 

 

Mitch sits and looks down at his lap. “Hey, why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

“You looked comfy and kinda cute. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I just kinda slid down and took a post practice nap with ya. Didn’t think you’d mind.”

 

“I don't. I'm just surprised. I'm just gonna…  go. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do– go change for dinner.  I'll, umm, I'll see you downstairs, okay, bye,” Mitch stammers. He turns on his heel and leaves. He needs a little space right now. When he gets outside, he leans on the wall and taps his head back against it. He  _ has  _ to get a handle on this crush soon. It's getting out of control. 

 

30 minutes later he is sitting next to Nate at dinner because he is  _ Not Going To Be Weird _ about this. He keeps space between them, or tries, but Nate keeps moving closer every time Mitch moves away. Their elbows are constantly brushing as they eat and then their forearms and then the sides of their hands. Mitch gets that he is physically affectionate and invites this kind of behavior and that Nate is also this way, but he  _ has  _ to see that Mitch is trying for some distance, right? Apparently not, is the answer, because by the end of dinner their knees are touching and Mitch keeps looking out of the corner of his eye. He hopes he's not blushing. It’s not that Mitch is uncomfortable with the physical affection, it’s just that Nate doesn’t know that is means maybe a little more to Mitch. Then Daddy gives him a look, an  _ I know what's happening here and I am your Team Canada parent and we will be talking about this later, _ look, and Mitch wants to die a little bit. Operation  _ avoid being alone with Daddy _ is now a go. He'd do the same with Nate but then again it would be weird and probably obvious and yeah, on the Nate front, Mitch is just fucking screwed and he knows it. And now someone else knows it too. Because Mitch cannot control his face. Damn it.

  
  
  


Mitch gets high sticked right to the face against Finland, gets a split lip and breaks his front tooth in half. Fuck, that fucking hurts. He's spitting blood into a towel as they try to assess the damage and see if he needs a stitch thrown in that top lip. His eyes scan across the ice and out of the corner of his eye he 

 

And then….

 

And then Nate leans in like he's going to kiss him? On the bench? Where there are cameras? Mitch turns away with a smirk that covers his inner turmoil. What the actual fuck? Now is not the time to examine this. It will have to wait until after the game. Until after the tournament. Mitch will NOT be risking the tournament for this. Hockey comes first. Always. 

 

Mitch sits in the locker room after the game with ice on his lip. He knows it didn’t mean anything. The obvious, logical answer is that he just wanted to see Mitch’s stupid chipped tooth, which hurts like a bitch by the way. He stews, poking at the edges where the bottom half of his tooth used to be and pushing against his split lip. Eventually the soreness is enough to distract him.

 

That night while they are out at a bar, the “What If,” keeps haunting Mitch, echoing in his head. Logically he knows it's to look at his chipped tooth but a small voice inside his head that shouts at him, “What if he wanted to kiss you? What if it meant... What if?” 

 

Mitch looks at Nate, where’s he standing across the room ordering drinks. Nate sees Mitch, smiles and waves before ordering drinks. Mitch watches as Nate grabs the shots from the bartender and carries them to the table. He’s being creepy but he can’t seem to stop. 

 

Nate sets a shot in front of Mitch. “Drink up, Mitchy,” Nate says with glee.

 

Mitch, admittedly stupidly, downs and ends up spluttering and cursing. “Fucking shit! Why did you let me do that? Shots and mouth stitches are a terrible idea!” 

 

Nate pats his back and then lets his hand rest between Mitch’s shoulder blades. “Well, for one, it was funny, and you looked a little…” Nate waves his hand in a vague gesture, like he can’t pick the right word. “You a little sad about your hockey smile?” 

 

“Fuck off. Does it look that bad?”

 

“Well, your lip is about the size of a golf ball, but the tooth isn’t that bad. At least you got to keep half. You only have a mini hole, not a big gaping one.” He laughs. “You’re still cute.”

 

“Well, I’m done drinking tonight. My lip still fucking stings. Hang out with me?” 

 

“As long as you don’t mind if I do.” 

 

“Go right ahead.”

 

“I’m going to go grab another beer,” and Nate walks off to the bar. 

 

Mitch doesn’t realized Nate’s hand was still resting on his back until it was gone. He shivers a little at the loss of warmth even if he isn’t cold.

 

A few beers later, Nate is definitely drunk and Mitch is definitely tired. 

 

“Hey, I think I’m going to head back to the hotel. I’m a little tired and there’s only so much fun you can have watching other people drink at a bar.” Mitch stretches his arms above his head. “You can stay if you want.”

 

“Nah, I’ll walk back with you.” 

 

As they exit the bar, Mitch catches Daddy giving him The Look again.

 

They walk back in silence. It’s not awkward, nice and comfortable. It’s not the kind of silence Mitch feels the need to fill with chatter or jokes. It’s just nice. Somehow they end up on a quiet street with a view of the Eiffel tower, light against a black sky. There’s a bench at the end of the lane and Nate asks if they can sit.

 

“It’s the last night in Paris. I kinda just wanna look at it. Don’t know when I’ll get a chance to come back.”

 

Mitch is inclined to agree.

 

They sit side by side on the bench for a little and Mitch turns to ask if Nate’s ready to leave only to find Nate looking at him with a slight smile on his face, like he’s not even aware he’s doing it. 

 

“You okay, bud?” Mitch asks. Maybe he has underestimated how drunk Nate is. Nate leans in… He leans in again, like he had on the bench and– oh god what is even happening. 

 

Nate drops his head onto Mitch’s shoulder. 

 

Nothing, obviously. Nothing is happening. Nate is just drunk and tired. 

 

“Paris is a really nice place.” Nate exhales, breath ghosting over Mitch’s neck. 

 

“Let’s get you back. You are definitely drunker than I thought.” Mitch covers his feelings with a laugh. 

 

It’s another nothing that is going to haunt Mitch just a little, even after the tournament. Stupid, stupid, stupid crush. 

  
  
  


Everyone except Mitch is a little hungover for the train ride to Cologne. He’s standing on the platform, leaning on his rolling suitcase handle and congratulating himself on his decision not to continue drinking last night, when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls. Mitch whips his head around to find Daddy, with That Look. Mitch sighs. There is no getting out of this conversation, he would just prefer it not to happen now, or ever, really, but like standing here on the platform, in public, seems like a shit idea so Mitch says, “Ummm…”

 

“No, we are having this conversation sitting down, don’t worry. I’m in the club of players who probably had a few too many last night,” Daddy says as he pushes his sunglasses up nonchalantly. “Be here when I get back from the bathroom. The train will not be that big, Mitchell. I will find you.” He points at the lenses of his glasses with two fingers and whips them around, telling Mitch he’s got his eye on him.

 

Mitch sighs and goes back to staring and of course, of course his eyes go to Nate, who is extremely hungover. He’s nursing a cup of coffee, hood up, sunglasses on, and looking frankly a little green. There’s no way Nate remembers what happened last night. And isn’t that just Mitch’s luck. He sighs a little dejectedly and leans harder into his suitcase. It’s probably fair to say this has gotten beyond the crush stage and crossed into maybe falling a little in love. They don’t have much tournament left, three games at most. And then Mitch can move on. He only sees Nate twice a year. He can distance their friendship to casual friends who grab dinner after a game. Just let it go.  _ Hockey, hockey, hockey, hockey. Fucking focus, Marner. These games are do or die,  _ he thinks to himself. 

Daddy comes back as the train is pulling into the station. “Ready, seat buddy?”

 

“As ready as I will ever be.” They wait silently for boarding call for a few minutes, and then, when they are allowed on, Daddy puts a hand on Mitch’s shoulder and steers him like he knows where he’s going. Apparently he does, because they end up in the last seats in a car, tucked between the window and where the door opens. It’s kind of shitty seat next to the door but at least no one will bother them. Daddy leaves his sunglasses on.

 

“So, Nathan,” he says with an air of caution. “You have not been very subtle, I have to say. I’m surprised more people haven’t noticed.” 

 

Mitch isn’t. Straight people expect to see straight things. He’s been hiding in plain sight since he was 16 and realized that guys were a thing he’s interested in.  “Umm…”

 

Daddy continues, “I don’t think Nate has noticed, if you’re worried about that.”

 

And Mitch is honestly not. Nate is completely oblivious to the fact that either of their behavior could be construed as flirting, because he isn’t that much different with Tyson. And honestly, how different is Mitch with Matts or Marty? But then again, Mitch turns it up with them because they find his attempts at flirting funny and Mitch likes making people laugh. 

 

“I’m not,” he finally says, honestly.

 

“You know it’s okay to be gay, right? The guys here wouldn’t judge you.”

 

“One, I’m not gay. Two, how do you know that?”

 

“You certainly seem into guys enough to be gay,” Daddy says.

 

That’s fair. Bi isn’t the first place people’s minds go. When they do suspect, it’s either 0 or 100. Gay or straight. Nothing in between.

 

“I’m bi,” Mitch states matter of factly. “You didn’t answer my question. How do you know?”

 

“Well, because they know  _ I’m _ gay. I have a boyfriend, who is also a hockey player. We play on different teams now. We weren’t even in the same conference so we were only going to see each other twice over the season. And the All Star break. Thank god for the All Star break. It’s…” Daddy pauses for a moment, “hard. Really hard, but it’s worth it. For the longest time I didn’t make a move and I wasted an entire season. Don’t do that to yourself, kid. For what it’s worth, I think Nate is interested. I caught him looking at you like you were the piece of cake his diet plan says he can’t have.”

 

Mitch turns bright red. “I don’t want to just hook up though. I mean, I don’t expect him to be my knight in shining Underarmour or anything. But hook ups aren’t my thing. And we still have hockey left to play. Can’t risk the hockey.”   
  


“You remind me of myself, a little over a year ago,” Daddy laughs wryly. “I know you’re gonna do what you’re gonna do, but I figured I could impart some fatherly wisdom on you first. Now, I am going to take a nap because I am fucking hungover and you cuddle.” Daddy plops his head on Mitch’s shoulder, wiggles until Mitch drapes his arm around him and drops to sleep pretty close to instantly. 

 

Nate walks past and makes eye contact with Mitch. He looks a little less green but still a lot hung over. He shrugs as if to say, “ _ sorry I couldn’t save you from being someone’s pillow. _ ” Mitch is pretty sure if he’d been sitting with Nate, he would have been a pillow anyway.

  
  


They play well. The game against Germany is hard fought but they pull it out in the end. And then they beat Russia 4-2 in the semifinals. They’re on fire. 4-2. Against the  _ Russians _ ! They have three of the top 5 scorers in the tournament, and Canada beat them by  _ two _ goals. Everyone is thrilled but the mood is serious. No celebrating yet. They have a gold medal game to win. Mitch and Nate head up to the room they are now sharing in Germany. And because Mitch is a glutton for punishment, cuddles up to Nate as they watch a movie together on Nate’s laptop. Nate is warm and soft with the fatigue that follows a good win He pulls Mitch in so his head is pillowed on Nate’s chest and Nate’s cheek is resting in Mitch’s hair. Mitch soaks it all in. He doesn’t have much time left.  _ After tomorrow,  _ he tells himself.  _ After tomorrow, I’ll let it go and we’ll be friends. _

 

Mitch is excited for the gold medal game. He knows they can win. He’s been playing the best hockey of his life and he can win a world gold medal. First time in senior men’s competition and it could be gold. He could have played world juniors this year but instead he’s here.

 

And then they lose the gold medal game, the same way he watched Canada lose in World Juniors, the shoot out. They lost because he couldn’t deliver when he needed to most.

 

Silver’s… fine. It’s a great outcome. Much better than Mitch did the last time he played internationally. He really thought they could do it, you know. Threepeat. Mitch can’t complain, shouldn’t complain. He was named one of the top three players for team Canada in the entire tournament. He averaged more than a point per game. He should be thrilled, but he’s just.. He feels so let down and it’s his last night with the guys before they all drift off to their summer plans and separate teams. So, even though he’s exhausted and would rather curl up and watch a movie or something, Mitch goes out to the bar with boys to “celebrate” but what they really mean is drown their sorrows. Mitch is really too sad to drink, and Nate doesn’t seem to be in the mood either, so they share a look and decide to leave. Nate takes his hand and squeezes it in the cab back to the hotel.

  
  


It's quiet and dark in the hotel room. The door clicks shut behind them with a click and everything is silent. Nate still has Mitch’s hand but drops it quickly and backs away slowly. 

 

Mitch leans against the door and just looks for a moment. He looks at Nate, trying to understand what everything means. So he asks. 

 

“Did you mean it?” Mitch whispers into the stillness. “Did you mean it when you leaned in? Did you mean it on the bench? Did you mean it when...” He trails off, not quite willing to say it out loud.

 

“Mitch…” Nate’s tone is serious, but his voice hitches a little. 

 

“Don't. Don't give me some bullshit answer. The truth, Nate. Please. I deserve to know.”

 

“Yes…” Nate hisses before pulling Mitch in by the collar and kissing him and kissing him. Mitch’s brain goes offline and he responds on instinct, wrapping his arms around Nate and pressing close, closer, until there is no space between them, and everything is soft hands and warm bodies and Mitch doesn’t know where he ends and Nate begins. It's sparks and he's on fire and he is so unbelievably happy. He breaks away giggling and rests his forehead against Nate’s.

 

“It's not what I expected out of world's, eh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning 1: There are 2 instances of violence that result in some bloodshed. If you followed World Championships at all you know Tyson went home with a leg laceration and that Mitch got high sticked in the face and it caused some damaged. Both incidences are described here in with some details.  
> Content Warning 2: People drink. Everyone is of age in both Canada and France. Pretty much everyone has a terrible hangover the next day. Nate gets really drunk.  
> Content Warning 3: Nate is sometimes pushy with his level of physical affection with Mitch. Mitch does not actually mind the physical affection, it's mostly he wishes Nate was less clueless about his feelings. 
> 
>  
> 
> In case you were wondering how this ship happened:  
> Exhibit A:  
> http://thealidoyle.tumblr.com/post/161448600386/dweeb-town-omg-babe-not-here-were-at-worlds  
> Exhibit B:  
> http://thealidoyle.tumblr.com/post/160914997586
> 
>  
> 
> The working title of this fic was "Just two bros, chillin' at a dinner date, less than five feet apart because they're gay" to the tune of the hot tub vine because Kate left this as a comment and it stuck. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nate didn't get to know Auston all that well during World Cup because he was too busy being excited about playing with Jo to really care about anything else. They were basically NateAndJo, one unit, kind of like NateAndTyson but more insular because they see each other so infrequently. Auston wasn't standoffish or anything at worlds but I imagine he was kind of nervous.
> 
>  
> 
> Daddy and Jordie Benn are very happy together despite the distance. They didn’t get their shit together until the end of their season together so they have pretty much always been long distance. They make it work and are super happy together. Jamie is frequently annoyed because he calls Jordie and then Jordie spends like 40 minutes talking about Daddy and Juice and Jamie can never get a word in. They are quite happy to be playing each other 4 times a year now instead of 2. They adopt Nate and Mitch. ‘s cute (Jamie Benn voice).
> 
>  
> 
> Auston still won’t follow Nate, even when he finds out Mitch and Nate are a thing.  
> “Mitchy, get Auston to follow me!”  
> “How?”  
> “Just steal his phone and click follow or something.”  
> “.... No.”
> 
>  
> 
> Knight in shining underarmour was something I called Mo Rielly to Lottie and I thought it was my crowning achievement so I needed to put it in here because Lotts can’t be the only one who sees that phrase.
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU KNOW WHY MITCH OWNS AN EXTRA BUTTER HAT PLEASE EXPLAIN! Inquiring minds want to know. Thanks in advance.


End file.
